Present: A Carlisle x Jasper Story
by calhale
Summary: Christmas at the Cullen's can get alittle weird, especially when name cards get mixed up. What will Jasper's present inspire him to do? Rated M for yaoi Carlisle x Jasper roleplaying.. "let's play doctor."


-1Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males.

______________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle sat on his office floor happily wrapping Christmas presents in the shiny silver wrapping he had found in the attic. Sure it was old and probably from the first Christmas they had spent in their new Forks home but it was usable and he didn't have time to run to the store now. It was Christmas eve. " Waste not. Want not." Carlisle murmured to himself as he looked at his wrapping works of art. "Now for the name tags." Carlisle said as he pulled them out of his pocket and started sticking them to their respective owners.

"Ok so the small box is Edward's new Rolex. The small rectangular box is the diamond and pearl necklace Rosalie wanted. The large rectangular box is the golf clubs for Emmett. And the matching set for Jacob." Carlisle smiled as he thought about how he had actually managed to get everything on time this year, a rear circumstance for a doctor with a wife ,four adopted children, a granddaughter, and their respective spouses; even they flip flopped at times.

Carlisle smiled and sighed happily as he continued to match tags with presents. "The keys for the new house for Alice and Bella." The thought of giving Bella another house left a slight erk in his stomach. They had already given her one when she had married Ed, now that she was with Alice did she really need another one? Edward just could have moved back home. "Whatever," Carlisle sighed, "Renesmee asked for a debit card so she could buy clothing with her mothers and auntie Rose." Carlisle rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Edward and Seth get the tickets to Esme's island for a two weeks. And that leaves Jasper and Esme."

Carlisle looked down at the two boxes in front of him. They were exactly the same size and looked exactly alike. "Hmmm." Carlisle thought as he picked both boxes up and rattled them respectfully. Damn it. "Ok is it going to be awful if I mess up the gifts. So I got Jazz the vintage military jacket he was looking at online, and Esme likes history as much as Jazz, I can say it's part of a package.. With a week or two of no sex I may be able to salvage that. And then I got Esme…" Carlisle's eyes went wide as he remembered. It had been several weeks back, before he had began his real Christmas shopping and with in Seattle he had run across a very interesting store. "I am never going to be able to fix this one if I get this one wrong." So bracing himself, Carlisle randomly stuck the tags on and hoped for the best.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper enjoyed Christmas more and more now that he was with the Cullen's. For example every year the Cullen's had a tradition of being able to open one present the night before. However there was a catch. Carlisle or Esme would be guarding the gifts all night long, abate somewhat uninterested, and you had to use all your abilities to get your gift without him noticing. If you could manage to get the gift out of the living room without them catching you, you got to open the gift.

Of course no one had fully managed to get a gift past either one tonight except maybe Renesmee who had given her grandfather the biggest puppy dog eyes known to man and used the quivering lip to receive a gift from his own hands. Jasper was sure that was cheating, but Carlisle said that she was just using her abilities like everyone else was aloud to. Jasper still didn't think it was fair because he didn't have the magical power to transform into a little girl who held her grandfather's heart in the palm of her hand.

But Jasper did have an advantage when it came to getting past them. He could juts make the leave the room so he could waltz in, grab his gift and leave before they got back using his emotional powers. Standing in the hallway outside the living room, Jasper took a deep breathe and looked around the corner to observe his target. Carlisle was reading the newspaper intently.

Falling back against the wall Jasper sighed to himself. "Damn making Emmett punch something to distract Esme won't help. So go with plan B. If Emmett and his mutt can do it to me I can do it to Carlisle." Jasper shook he head getting pumped up and shaking out his nerves. "Alright Jasper you can do this. Think Boner Man and Horn Dog."

Carlisle was enjoying the evening news after kissing his granddaughter goodnight and sending her home to Edward and Seth with her well earned present. Who knew a six year old could be so persuasive. Suddenly a very startling feeling started to grow in the pit of Carlisle's stomach. Jasper chuckled as he heard Carlisle groan in discomfort. The heat in Carlisle's groin was steadily growing and his tan linen pants were no longer allowing his manhood to breath in the way he liked. In fact, things were getting rather tight as his cock started to grow and stiffen.

Carlisle knew who was to blame for this but he was a little surprised that Jasper would go this far to get a present. However, he had planned on letting Jasper get his gift. In fact he was banking on it. If Jasper opened his present tonight and it was actually Esme's then he could just deal with Jasper and tell him the truth without anyone else knowing. So making himself sound particularly uncomfortable, Carlisle grabbed a throw pillow on the couch and covered his pulsing erection with it. To add to his helpless appearance he even let one hand slide beneath the pillow, under the waist band of the pants and wrap it's self around his strained member.

Jasper chuckled as he walked into the living room, very pleased with himself. "I didn't think you'd get this preoccupied this soon Carlisle." Jasper smirked as he waltzed over to tree to look over his presents. The one from Carlisle was sitting right on top. Carlisle always got the most expensive gifts and were the ones that everyone went for on Christmas eve and Jasper picked it up and spun it around in his hands.

Carlisle was fumbling to get his hand out of pants as Jasper began walking slowly out of the room, practically waiting for Carlisle's challenge. "I guess you just got the better of me tonight." Carlisle sighed in defeat as Jasper managed to land a foot outside of the living room.

"Better luck next year, Carlisle. Sorry I was so harsh. I figure you have pull out all the stops after awhile." Jasper shrugged, quite pleased with himself.

Carlisle groaned as he turned to look at Jasper, "How about you make it up to me by dropping by my office in about twenty minutes, after you open your present and after Esme and I switch shifts. We can play chess or another game and see who really is the better man." Carlisle challenged, hoping to sound as genuinely shocked about losing as possible. Which he was, he hadn't just let someone get by other then his granddaughter in almost twenty years.

Jasper nodded and held his present up victoriously, "Sure thing doc, I would love to beat you once again." And with that Jasper bounded up the stairs to his room to open the gift away from his siblings.

Carlisle smiled as soon as he heard Jasper's door close. Quite pleased with himself. "Perfect." Carlisle smirked as he sat back and stretched his arms behind his head. The movement earned him a shooting pain and Carlisle had to grab his erection once again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle paced in his room. He was wearing his medical coat over his bare chest and linen pants. The coat always helped him calm down at work, and so he had started making it a habit at home when he needed to think. But it was doing nothing for him tonight. It had been thirty minutes, Jasper should have been there by then. Unless of course he had gotten the gift tags right and there was nothing to worry about. Soon, however, pacing soon became painful as his now weeping erection was still hot and hard against his body although calming down considerably from where it had been when it first sprung up. Carlisle groaned as he took at seat as his desk, organizing things and writing memos to himself about how to wrap things next Christmas.

However, Carlisle was thrown form his thoughts when a courteous rapping came form the door. "Come in." Carlisle said in the most collective voice he could manage.

Jasper walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. It was what he was wearing that made Carlisle mouth drop. Jasper was standing in his office wearing a naughty nurse uniform, knee high white stockings, a tiny white bow had been added to his wild golden hair and he had white platform heels on that he could only imagine belonged to Alice.

Jasper cleared his throat to stop Carlisle form staring at his newly defined figure. "Dr. Cullen, you wanted to see me, something about playing a game." Jasper reminded Carlisle in his most innocent voice. At first the idea of Carlisle getting him a gift like this had confused him, but standing here in Carlisle's office, Carlisle dressed in his doctor's coat and little else, Jasper couldn't help but grow aroused.

"Oh, yes." Carlisle faked a smile and managed to hide his re awoken erection with his coat. "And what game did you have in mind, Jasper?" Carlisle asked as he walked calmly over to Jasper.

"It's Nurse Jazz actually and I was think we could play doctor, Dr. Cullen." Jasper said as coy as can be.

Carlisle's eyebrows reached his hairline in shock before he swallowed and took a breathe to calm himself. "Nurse Jazz…. Ok well what … seems to be bothering you?" Carlisle asked nervously as he took a seat on his desk.

"I don't really know." Jasper answered before licking his lips slowly. Walking up to Carlisle and pressing his hips against Carlisle's; an growing erection pressed against Carlisle's thigh suggestively.

Carlisle smiled and moved a little further onto his desk. This was not how he had imagined this going but he had to play along or emotionally crush Jasper. His voice shaky Carlisle asked, "And what symptoms have you experienced that make you think you need to see a doctor, Nurse Jazz?"

Jasper smirked and crawled up onto the desk, straddling Carlisle's lap, rubbing his bare erection against his captive. "There appears to be some… inflammation and swelling."

"OH!" Carlisle gasped, steadily losing his control, "And where does the … swelling appear?"

Jasper's eyes were lidded with lust and need. Slowly Jasper grasped Carlisle's hand and kissed each of Carlisle's pale knuckles softly. "Why don't you see for yourself Doctor." Jasper whispered as he thrust Carlisle's hand swiftly under his skirt to hand Carlisle clutch onto the cool velvet covered alabaster of Jasper's cock.

Carlisle closed and groaned as his fingers began to pulse around Jasper by their own will. Jasper whimpering against him as erotic static coursed through him. Carlisle growled with need as Jasper arched his back and brushed against his restricted erection. Smiling, Jasper put on his best innocent nurse voice and looked at Carlisle in shock. "Why Dr. Cullen, what's wrong? Your pants seem to be covering the affected area. They need to be removed." Jasper diagnosed.

Carlisle let himself be pushed down onto his desk after his papers and other objects had been moved away. Jasper tugged playfully on the linen pants until the slide off of Carlisle's milky legs and fell to the floor. Looking at Carlisle's swollen cock, Jasper licked his lips, biting it momentarily to suppress a moan. Slowly he crawled back onto the desk between Carlisle's legs and bent down to slowly lick along the thick vein on the underside of Carlisle's dick.

A shutter of pleasure ran through Carlisle's body as Jasper went down on him. Jasper's lips kissed up and down the shaft teasingly, he nipped and licked at the foreskin earning moans and gasps on ecstasy from it's owner. Jasper's venom sizzling across Carlisle's skin in hot wet trails, covering the cool flesh with moisture. Carlisle was in bliss and he was slowly starting to fall over the edge just as Jasper pulled away. Carlisle bit down on a frustrated growl as he looked at Jasper.

Jasper's face was flushed, or as flushed as a vampires can be. His breath was uneven and tiny moans and whimpers were trembling from Jasper's pale lips. In as calm a voice as he could manage Carlisle asked, "My dear what seems to be the problem? You look quite flushed."

Jasper moaned, "I'm burning up Dr. Cullen. I think I have fever."

Carlisle smirked, "Is that so, then we much check at once." Carlisle grabbed Jasper's hips and sitting up; placed the young man on his lap. Carlisle's wet cock rubbing between Jasper's ass cheeks. "And the most actuate way to take a temperature is to do it anal. And it's only the best for you Nurse Jazz." Carlisle cooed against Jasper's neck before placing a trail of fiery kisses along the exposed flesh.

"Oh god doctor, put it in, I'm burning up sir." Jasper whined with a smirk fighting to cross his face.

Smiling like a fiend, Carlisle lifted Jasper and slowly impaled the boy on his erection. Jasper let out a silent scream of Carlisle's name as his body stretched almost to his breaking point. But the intense feeling of being filled sent shivers throughout his body. Spurred by the feeling, Jasper began bouncing up and down on Carlisle's cock. Carlisle's laid back down on the desk, grabbing and clawing at the cherry wood desk leaving horrid claw marking in the polished wood. The heat surrounding his cock was slowly bringing him back to the edge and Jasper wasn't far behind.

With each down ward thrust of Jasper's lithe hips, Carlisle let out a moan of pleasure, each sound and sensation hitting Jasper full force as their bodies slammed together in fiery need. It was slowly driving them over and with one last rise and fall of his body, Jasper drug Carlisle and himself into oblivion.

Carlisle spraying his spunk deep inside his lover, white washing the heated muscles inside of Jasper as they pumped Carlisle's cock for everything it was worth. Jasper unloaded against the white pleather material of his dress and slowly collapsed on the desk, next to Carlisle. Slowly Carlisle pulled out of his lover.

They laid there on the desk for a few moments as they watched the ceiling fan move in it's lazy circles. Then Carlisle looked over at Jasper and pulled him close against him, breaking the silence. "You didn't kiss me while we made love."

Jasper looked into Carlisle eyes confused about the emotions flowing out of the man. "Where we making love? I thought we were playing doctor."

Carlisle let a small smile come across his lips. "I wouldn't have let you play if I didn't want it play with you."

Jasper smiled and gave Carlisle a sweet and delicate peck on the lips. "There, there is your kiss. You certainly proved who the better man is." Jasper soon sat up and hopped off the desk.

Carlisle sat up and look at Jasper, "And who is the better man?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shrugged, "Well you obviously. I mean, I stole your wife's Christmas gift after giving you a boner, Thank Emmett and Jake for the inspiration on that one, and I wear it into your office all in the hopes of seducing you because my boyfriend broke up with me after he had sex with a girl. I mean you obviously had no clue what I was do…."

"Wait! What?" Carlisle asked in shock as he climbed off the desk and wrapped his doctor's coat around himself. "You took Esme's gift instead of yours"

"Well yeah," Jasper said in confusion, "didn't you realize that after I walked in here wearing it?"

"Actually I thought I reversed the tags and I had accidentally put her present in the box with your name on it." Carlisle explained.

"Oh," Jasper nodded, "But shouldn't you have tried to explain what had happened and stopped me from fucking you then?"

Carlisle just smiled and patted Jasper on the back, "Ya know, you're the better man Jasper, you really are. So how about we go get dressed and go get Esme a new Christmas gift before we have to open gifts?" Carlisle suggested in an attempt to change the subject.

Jasper shrugged, "Sounds good to me, I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes. Oh and by the way," Jasper added before putting on his nurse voice again, "Merry Christmas Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle shook his head and ushered Jasper out the door, "You too, Nurse Jazz." With that Carlisle smacked Jasper's ass and made his way to his room to get dress. "You too."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: SO I know it is really our of season but I loved the idea and I wanted to get it out asap. Hope you guys like it. I like my dirty Carlisle, although Jasper's a little off form how I usually write him, no pot head jazz this time, but yeah. Please review and tell me what you guys think.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
